Hey Silver!
by iLuvForevermore
Summary: A sort of spin off from 'The Life of a Mobian'. Follow Silver as he explores new adventures with new friends, neighbors and his family as he lives his life in a boarding house in Chicago. (Took me forever to actually sit down and post this here on Fanfiction! It's been sitting on my DA for about a year, but not on here!)
1. New Neighbors!

Ch.1:Meet the Neighbors!

"Silver, are you just about ready. The new tenants are coming in soon and we want to give them the best welcome ever."

"In a minute Nana!"

Today was the day that the new tenants arrived; the ones that I, Nana and Papa personally picked months before. We all had different ideas on what kind of neighbors we would have. Nana wanted those who were sweet; ladies specifically her age that she can socialize with. Papa wanted guys his age that he could share his interests in with, and maybe do his fancy trucker talk over his CB radio he keeps in the den. I personally wanted kids my age that I could hang with and not be so bored. I'm going to start my first year in college, and making new friends would be a good start. My grandparents ran a boarding house call Green Hill Creek; it was right across the street from the grocers and next to a comic book shop. It was in a nice little neighborhood in the middle of Chicago, one of the busiest cities ever. This boarding house was my home for many years, but I hadn't always lived here. Years before, when I was maybe 5 or 6, I lived with my parents in a different city. They were sweet, loving, and always looking out for me and my little sister Shelly. One night, on their way home from a date night, they got t-boned by a drunk driver in a pickup and was killed on impact, that's what my Nana told me when I was old enough to fully understand. Since there were no other relatives closer to us, our grandparents immediately took us in. For months, I felt pain in my heart, and the only words that filled my little head were, 'Mama and Daddy are dead.' I couldn't eat nor did sleep and my Nana begin to worry that I may have an episode or something. A few more months passed, and I accepted the fact that my parents were gone and in a better place. I moved on with my life and took on the responsibilities of being an older brother and taking care of my little sister Shelly, who was only a mere baby when our parents passed. Shelly didn't know much about mom or dad, so I was there to answer all the questions she had to ask, with the help of my grandparents.

XXX Sometime in the past XXX

"Silvy, what did mommy and Daddy look like?" Shelly would ask. I would sit next to her flipping through one of Nana's photo albums and point out one particular picture to her.  
>"They looked like this Shel. See, that's mom," the beautiful silver haired hedgehog with the violet colored eyes. Her long hair flowing in the wind. "And that's dad." The handsome black haired hedgehog with the golden eyes. His spines turned upright, and white chest fur like mine. "This is them on their wedding day."<br>Mom and Dad had an outdoor wedding in the country; it was a beautiful one. The wedding altar was set up on the green plains decorated with violets and yellow daisies. Mom wore and elegant vintage style wedding dress that was covered with lace from head to toe. Her head adorned a matching veil upon her locks that were pinned into a messy bun with strands falling here and there. Dad wore a white tux with black accents on the collar and cuffs; a violet was pinned against his jacket. The picture was taken after the wedding ceremony and before the reception, they stood under one of the arches in the middle of the makeshift wedding aisle, each had their hands placed upon one another as they stood to the side facing the camera. Both my parents shared a warm and tender smile upon their muzzles.  
>"Mommy looks pwetty Silvy."<br>"She does, doesn't she."

Shelly soon took notice of another picture and pointed her little figure at it, "Look big brother, it's me!" Sure enough it was her, but as a baby. She looked content in my mother's warm arms; mom looking down at her as if she was a gift from God.

XXX Present XXX

I pulled my green pullover hoodie over my head as I walked out the door to my bedroom, and down the mini flight of stairs to the main hallway. I stepped down the main flight of stairs and made my way into the living room. There Nana, Papa and Shelly were putting the finishing touches on the decorations. Shelly noticed my presence and walked towards me to give a hug.  
>"Look big brother, don't the decorations look pretty. Me and Nana worked on them together, well I did most of the work. Nana was more busy with prepping the food."<br>"It looks pretty sis," I patted the top of her head, and she responded my clapping like a young child.  
>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX<p>

Thought I get this idea out of my head and typed up before it is lost completely in a jumble of a mess I call my head. Anyways, yes it is another Sonic fic, I have no idea why I am so addicted but I am. And it kind of corresponds with The Life of a Mobian because the backstories of some characters are similar, but just in a different setting.  
>This is a parody, or whatever you call it of an old 90s show that I know all the 90s kids watched, and it's on air now. But I'll let you viewers guess what the show is. Want to get you thinking X3<br>Anyways, enjoy! X3


	2. Tiny Mice

Ch.2 Tiny Mice

The doorbell rang, which signified that we had visitors. Nana approached the door and checked through the peephole. "They're here," she said and began to twist the knob to open the door.

Now, I said we had lived in this place for quite sometime, which meant that we did have tenants already. It's just that they were mostly college students and there were barely any families that stayed with us. But now that it was a new year, those college students left to join fraternities and sororities on campus; it left a lot of rooms vacant. The only tenants that stayed behind were Ms. Sucasso and her pet cats, Benny who works in maintenance, and my good friend Amy who I've know ever since middle school; she's going to the same college as me. She has a twin sister, Cassandra who goes to school in a different state.

The first set of tenants walked through the door, a mouse couple, the male wore a pair of dark blue slacks, a tan colored vneck top, and a zip-up hoodie and a pair of tennis shoes. The female wore a salmon colored strappy dress with a thin belt around the waist, tan colored pumps, and a navy blazer thrown on top of the dress; her hair was long and wavy.

"Oh, you must be Mr. and Mrs. Mouse. I'm Agatha, my husband Robert, and these two are our grandchildren, Silver and Shelly." The male mouse spoke first, "Nice to meet you all, I'm Micheal, but my friends know me as Mickey, and this is Minerva." He gestures towards his wife.

"Please call me Minnie," she gives a polite curtsy as if she was at a formal ball.

"Well you two make yourselves comfortable," Nana gestures towards the food that was prepared for the occasion, "we'll send the boys to get your bags if that's alright."

"Well, I would like to help also, it wouldn't be right if I leave all the work to my new neighbors now would it," Mickey made his way out the door and to the **moving** van where his and his wife's belongings were. I along with Papa followed suit and aided Mr. Mouse with the boxes and bags. The ladies were left inside to conversate.

XXX Shelly's P.O.V. XXX

As Mrs. Mouse made herself comfortable on the couch with a small plate of food, Nana began to speak.

"The other tenants will be here shortly. Benny, our maintenance man and neighbor had a call to attend to, Ms. Sucasso had to run her cats to the vet, and Amy..."

"Is right here." Amy appeared from the staircase in a red halter top and a pair of dark washed blue jeans, she wore a simple pair of **black sandals** which showed her freshly red painted toes.

"I'm sorry I wasn't down here sooner, I was on the phone with my sister checking in on things. How do you do, my name is Amelia Rose, but everyone calls me Amy around here." She politely sticks her hand out to the female mouse, which Minnie kindly takes.

"It's very nice to meet you Amy. My name is Minnie, Minnie Mouse." Each shared a warm smile, but the moment was interrupted when the trio of men walked through the door; their arms clad with boxes from the moving truck.

"Don't mind us, just walking through," Silver exclaimed through the boxes. The men single filed their way through the living room and up the stairs to the upper level.

"The one in the back was my husband." replied Minnie.

XXX Silver's P.O.V. XXX

Myself, Papa and Mr. Mouse made our way up the stairs to the long hallway which held all the vacant rooms. We made our way, with boxes in tow, down towards the end to one of the rooms. Papa relieved himself of the boxes and sat them near the door before fishing in his pocket for his keyring which held all the keys to the whole boarding house. He inserted the key and twisted it to the right before it made a clicking sound. He then pushed the door opened to be greeted by a wide empty room with a door which led to a small private bathroom, and another which held a closet.

"Well, here we are. Your home sweet home, well room sweet room. Ugh, you know what I mean." Papa went back out through the door to collect some boxes while me and Mr. Mouse made our way inside.

"It's not a personal home, but it's good enough for me and Min." Mickey exclaimed after setting his boxes off in a corner; his hands on his hips as he examined the room. "We've been looking for a good place to stay since I just finished with school. And we though coming to Chicago would be a swell start. However, most of the places in the area, especially near my new job are taken up and a little pricey, so this was our best bet."

"If you don't mind me asking, where do you work?" He then turned towards me and placed his hands in the pockets of his hoodie as he looked up at me, he was short of me by about a few inches or so.

"Well I'm working at Miracle Gates Hospital, I graduated medical school and now I'm doing my internship there."

"I heard that interns don't get paid, is that true," I asked, still staring at the adult mouse.

"That's only if you're still in school. If you're working on an internship around that time, you only get course credit. The internship I'm about to do, where I'm just starting off, I get paid for."

I looked on at Mr. Mouse with amusement in my eyes. To think that he just got finished with medical school, and is working on becoming a certified doctor was beyond my mind. He looked to young to be out of college to begin with, nor to be a doctor, but looks can be deceiving.

"What about you, Silver was it?" This jolted me out of my thoughts, I looked down at him once again.

"Yes sir."

"Are you in school right now?"

"Yes Mr. Mouse, I just graduated high school last year. I start my first year of college in the fall."

"Where at?"

"UC"

"Ah!, University of Chicago, a fine school. I've heard a lot about it. You know one of my best pals graduated from there not that long ago. Two years ago actually."

"It seems like a pretty nice school, me and Amy took a tour when we were juniors in high school."

"Who's Amy? Your girlfriend?" This statement made me turn red in the cheeks instantly.

"Oh, no no no, Amy and I are just close friends. We've been friends ever since the start of middle school. She actually lives with the rest of us here in the boarding house; you'll meet her later."

Me and Mr. Mouse continued our conversation until Papa returned with a few more boxes from the moving truck. He seemed to be struggling so I decided to give him a hand. After relieving myself and Papa of the boxes, Papa turned toward Mr. Mouse and handed him a set of keys.

"There ya go Mr. Mouse, keys to the boarding house and your room for you and the Mrs. Breakfast is usually around 7 or 8 in the morning, you are welcome to use the kitchen if needed, lunch is about noon and dinner around 6. Extra bathrooms in the halls are marked just so you know. Laundry room is downstairs in the basement, just take the stairs. And you have access to the commons whenever you like." Mr. Mouse kindly took the keys and him and Papa shook hands before we all made our way out the room once again to retrieve more boxes from the truck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, another chapter down and only in a few days. It's going along great with making chapters, and I feel I might update this more frequently than L.O.M. and Dear World. But anyways, hope you all enjoy it. Now off to work on other things.


End file.
